Save Me From Myself
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: Caroline is a different kind of supernatural: a psychic. When Paul imprints on her, he's so happy. Until he eets her friends and her werewolf boyfriend Damien. Will Paul finally find happiness? Will they survive the upcoming battle? Ties into Suffer. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I love Paul in the twilight Saga so I thought "Hey, why the hell not give him his own happy ending?" This ties into my other story: Suffer. All the pictures of the house and characters are on my photobucket page(Look at my profile for the link)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters. SM does. I only own Caroline, Stevie Rae, Damien, Sasha, and Niall**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl

**General POV**

Caroline ran through the woods by her new home, on the edge of the La Push land as fast as she her human/psychic body would carry her. She leaped to over to the Quilute land and tuck and rolled, banging my arm on a tree. Grumbling like an old lady, she got up and started runnign again. She knew it was dangerous outside, what with the vampires and werewolves running around at night. But it didn't matter to her. She needed to get the lay of the land on both sides. Night closed around the trees, only reflection on the water here and there. It seemed peaceful enough. Now, your probably asking, how the hell she knew about werewolves and vampires(BLEH!)?

Her best friend, boyfriend, and Guardian, Damien Masilin, is a werewwolf. Not like the ones here though, just a tad different: He was a normal sized 6 foot guy with mega muscles. Not a almost 7 foot guy that looked like he was on steroids. Caroline had saved his life from a vampire named Russel Idgington when he tried to strip him of his fur. She ripped off his head and Damien had ended up pledging his loyalty and love to her. It confused her at first, as to what a Guardian was, but now she knew it was practically he would die to protect her. And that she loved him too

Just as Caroline was about to run through a opening in the trees, about 12 or 11 wolves popped out and blocked her path, growling. _So, this is the Quilute Pack? Their not so bad_, she thought to herself as the leader came towards her, teeth bared. She just stood there, hands on her hips, waiting. A confused look went through the black furred leaders brown eyes. Then there was a howl and and suddenly something jumped on her back.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

Pain ripped through my back as a wolf jumped on my back, not breaking skin. It was heavy but easy to throw off. I bolted up and stood uncomfortably in from of 11 new wolves. There was a rustling sound and I turned around, scared outta my wits. The 12 wolves were shuffling around, studying me. Like, my god, how stupid could these people be?

"Stop studying me, Quilute pack. Phase and dress." I ordered them and about 24 eyes bugged out of their heads. I chuckled. "I know I must smell like a vampire but, I'm not. Couldn't smell another wolf on me, could ye?" I continued, Scottish accent light but still there.

I rounded on the other pack, eyes blazing a bright blue that probably made them want to shit their pants. "I don't know your pack, but phase. And the wolf that attacked me will have hell to pay." I warned.

All of them walked into the thickets and rustling and whispers followed. Zippers were pulled up and all the werewolves stepped out of the bunch of trees. And, DAMN! These dudes were hot. Especially a tall, extremly muscular one on the side of, what I could tell, the Alpha. His hair was short but shaggy in a sexy way. He had a straight, non long nose that was place perfectly in the center of his face, sided by strong cheek bones. His chin was angular yet soft at the same time. and, god, he had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. GOD HE WAS HAWT!

The leader drew my attention back to him when he put a gentle yet strong hand on my shoulder. I looked out of the side of my right eye and saw 2 girls from the other pack walk over to 2 handsome guys and hug them, looking at me. I looked back up at the leader, expression serious.

"Um, I'm Caroline Herveaux. I'm a...um, psychic." I said meekly.

Everyones' eyes widened and a few guys stuttered. I took the advantage to grab hold of their essences, learning their names and who was in charge.

"Line up." I ordered them. They bustled around, going in a single file line in front of me. I looked at the leader. "Sam Uley. Alpha." As I called their name, they stepped away. "Jacob Black. Katherine Luez. Basil Radaka. Kalia Nervas. Embry Call. Alexander Masilin. Wait," I grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him close to me. "Is Damien your brother?"

Alex's eyes widened. "You know Damien?" He asked me.

I grabbed his hand and made a motion for everyone to follow me. "My house is easy to spot. I hope you all can jump like monkeys!"I said cheerfully and leaped across the large gap, letting Alex go as my mansion came into view(**Pic on my Photobucket profile! Its HUGE!)**. When I landed, I looked back to see them all gaping at the house and its size.

"Come on, fools. Aye, this isn't Cullen or Quilute land so I don'y know why ye all are pausin." I said exasperatedly.

"HOLY SHIT THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!" One of the guys, the really hot one, Paul, shouted and launched over the gap along with everyone else. Paul accidentally landed on me and I fell, letting out a curse. He scrambled off me and helped me up gently, checking me for injuries. His hands were strong but soft and I shivered as they trailed along my arms and shoulers. I grabbed his hands.

"Paul, I'm ok. Stop." I told him quietly and turned around to see everyone by the door, starring at us. I pulled on his hands and went up to the door, pushing it open. There were shrieks and yells of my name and suddenly I was airbourn and then was in two very warm arms and a scruffy, warm face was in my neck. The packs were chattering amongst themselves until I was picked up. Giggling softly, I looked down at Damien and smiled lovingly down at him.

"Hey." I said simply.

"I was worried about you." He said, voice deep and huskey as always. I could tell he was unsettled by my disappearance. I brushed hair off his forehead and used our bond to send him resusurance. He relaxed and kissed my head, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine, before setting me down. I whistled and heard 3 other sets of feet run from different wings of the mansion. Stevie Rae leaped on me and looked over to the new group of wolves. My smile grew when I saw one of the Quilute boys, Seth Clearwater, starring at her like I saw Jacob starring at Katherine, who seemed oblivious to it. Ahhhh, imprinting.

"I ran into your bràthair and his packs while I was out." I told Damien and grabbed Alex's hand for emphasis. Damien's and Alex's eyes lit up and they exchanged a brotherly hug, telling each other they missed each other. Alex leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother, Care." He whispered to me as chit chat filled the foyer(**Pic on my Photobucket profile! Its swanky!)**. I glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"If anything, Alex, Dam takes care of me." I stated and everyone laughed. "I'm a klutzy chick!" I shouted, the laughter growing louder.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

As soon as I saw Damien touch Caroline-my fucking imprint!- I hated him. she looked at him with so much love. I hated that. Alex was his frigging BROTHER. and when he kissed her and held her, I wanted to rip off his arms and feed them to sharks. Caroline was mine and I was going to get her.

* * *

**Nice start, eh? Now, review and make me a happy girl! And then I'll give you 2 chapters!**


	2. It is abandoned, take it!

**A/N I have no clue where to take this story now so it is up for grabs! Just make sure u meantion me! And my fabulous characters! So sorry!**

**~Bree**


End file.
